Shadows of the Moon
by momoko213
Summary: What happens when a dark force takes over the moon and a mother is forced to give up her daughter to protect her?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; **Evangeline, Ash, Issabella, Anna, Kyosuke, Kisten, Dimitri, Marianna, & Faolán are my own.

Name key: Faolán- pronounced **Fwale-on**

**Shadows of the Moon**

'_A woman in a long, flowing gown of white, rushes down the halls of the palace. Her long, silver hair like the moon flows behind her. She reaches the end of the long hallway and opens a door to reveal a sleeping child. The woman glides quietly to the side of the crib and gathers the baby in her arms. Another woman, along with a man and a black cat, come beside the woman and her child. As the first woman passes the child on, she says to the couple, "Take Serena to Earth. Watch over her and protect her until the time comes." The couple nodded, as the woman leaned down to place a farewell kiss on her daughters forehead as a single tear slides down her cheek; then the couple, along with the child and cat, disappear.'_

Serena woke with a start. She sat up in bed and mused over the dream. It was the same one she's always had from time to time; however, since her parents died two months ago and with her eighteenth birthday getting ever closer, the dream had been coming more frequently.

"What could it all mean? And who is the woman?" Serena pondered aloud. She would have to speak with Evangeline about it in the morning. Right now, Serena just wanted to take comfort from the crescent moon high in the sky. Serena dozed back to a dreamless sleep, and when she awoke again it was morning. The bright Tara sun streamed through Serena's bedroom window. The scent of pancakes wafted up the stairs to her room. Serena bolted down the stairs. Her blond hair streamed behind her, glowing in the sunlight. She and Faolán convergedupon the kitchen together. Luna, the cat, followed the two. Evangeline turned around and smiled at her husband and Serena. Evangeline and Faolán had taken over caring for Serena after the car accident that took her parents' lives.

"Happy Birthday, Serena!" Evangeline and Faolán exclaimed together.

"Thanks, Eva and Faol!" Serena replied. She wrapped the two in a hug. She didn't know what she would do without the two. They helped raise her and took care of her when her parents were gone.

"Now, eat up. I made chocolate chip pancakes just for you, birthday girl," Eva chided. Serena didn't wait and dove into the stack of pancakes on her plate. Faolán followed soon after. Once everyone finished they stayed around the table to talk. It was the perfect time to mention the dream Serena had.

"Eva, I had that dream again last night. What could it mean?" Serena asked curiously. Serena didn't miss the look that passed between Eva and Faol.

"Are you going to tell her or should I?" Faolán asked. Another look passed between the two as Luna issued them a meow. "Not yet Luna, we should explain some of this first." Luna meowed again.

"What are you talking to Luna for, Faol?" Serena asked. The two ignored Serena's question and Evangeline started the explanation.

"Serena, sweetheart, do you remember those stories about the kingdom on the moon we always told you about at bedtime?" Serena nodded, but kept quiet as Evangeline continued.

"Those stories you always thought were fairytales, are true. Queen Serenity, the woman from all your dreams, is your mother. When you were only three months old, Queen Marianna, of the Black Moon, sent L'ombre de la Destruction, the shadow of destruction, to destroy the Moon Kingdom. The only way for your mother to protect you, was to send you to Earth," Evangeline paused.

"Okay, but who are those other two people from my dream? The man and the woman who…look kind of like you and Faolán?" Serena gasped. She could sense the look that passed between her family. It was an almost guilty look.

Faolán continued, "The reason they look like us, is because we are one and the same. We took on the guise of the Gabriel family when we came to Earth. Evangeline pretended to be a nanny looking for work, while I was her husband, a housekeeper. We came to Earth with you and Luna. We placed you on the doorstep of the Luna's and Luna remained with us." Serena let out another gasp.

"My parents," Serena sighed. Evangeline and Faolán nodded.

"Yes. They took you in and adopted you. They looked and looked for a nanny to no avail. That's when Faol and I showed up. They hired me on the spot and Faol was an added bonus. As you know we became live in help and watched over you as you grew up," Evangeline finished. Eva and Faolán sat quietly, waiting for Serena to say or do something, anything.

Serena began tentatively, "All the stories were real. So then, why does no one remember what happened 18 years ago or anything about the Moon Kingdom?"

"Your mother used the strength she had left to alter the memories of the Earth people. No one remembers the Earth being ruled by a king and queen up until 18 years ago either. You've learned in school what the people believe about monarchies. They also believe the Moon Kingdom to be no more than a fairytale. There are a select few, however, who retain the memories of the time 18 years ago; Faolán and Evangeline, your Aunt Anna and Uncle Kyosuke, and Darien's, Dimitri's, and Kisten's parents make that list," Luna explained.

"Why do all of them remember then? And why is Luna talking?!" Serena asked.

"In your dreams, you usually see a cat, right?" Luna began.

"Ummm, yeah. What are you getting at?" Serena answered.

"The cat is me Serena. My duty was to help Evangeline and Faolán watch over you on Earth. During the time on the moon, I was an advisor to Queen Serenity and was to look after you as you grew up," Luna explained.

"Okay, then. This is just a little weird, but whatever. I'll go along with it. I mean, really, all of this is just a little strange, so…" Serena reasoned. "Now onto why all those people remember."

"Anna is your mother, Queen Serenity's, sister. Kyo was and still is her husband and Mina really is their daughter. Your mother made Anna leave the moon when it was under attack so that she and Kyo could protect Mina, Lita, Lorelai, Rei, and Ami. Anna, Kyo, and the girls' parents were your mother's guards. The girl's parents, not counting Mina's, all died on the moon protecting you and your mother. Those four girls were meant to be your guards when you grew up," Eva paused. She gave Serena a moment before continuing.

"The Moon Kingdom and the kingdom of Earth had a very amicable relationship. Issabella and Ash were the rulers. Issabella was originally from the moon and was a very good friend of your mother. Darien, their son as you obviously know, was your betrothed. Dimitri and Kisten were to be his guards. Their parents were the personal guards of Issabella and Ash. Serenity left them their rightful memories for this time. They all helped her defend the Moon Kingdom. She told them of her plans to send you to Earth, change the memories of all the people, and then surrender herself to L'ombre de la Destruction to wait until the time you would be able to make things right again. The group agreed wholeheartedly until the last part."

"So what does all this mean for me?" Serena gasped.

"You must get to the moon and use the Moon Crystal to defeat Queen Marianna before she finds you on Earth and takes over this planet as well. Gather with Rose, Raven, Lorelai, Darien, Dimitri, and Kisten to stop them. Together you will form a company of seven, seven being a divine number, with you as the leader and defeat the Black Moon, thus destroying it forever. Only you can do it Serena. It is your destiny. The others have been informed as well. Very soon you will venture to the moon and face your destinies," Luna concluded.

Serena sat with her mouth gaping. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. First she learns she's a princess; a princess of the moon no less. Then she's told that the fate of the world is in her hands. All Serena knew for sure was that she needed air to think. Eva and Faol sat rigid in their chairs waiting for the outburst. Serena stood from her chair and sprinted out of the room and through the front door to the street with Luna following close behind. She took in the lush, green beauty of Ireland and the rolling hills of Tara. While she hadn't lived in Ireland all her life, it had been a wonderful home for the past 13 years. Her "mother" was from Japan and her "father" was from Ireland. They met when they each took a trip to the U.S. They traveled together through some different places in the U.S., France, Italy, and her mom showed her dad Japan. That's where they got married and then they moved to France. Then her parents brought the family here from Marseille, France when she was five. Serena shuffled down the street lost in her thoughts. She went three miles to a small lake. Luna sat back to give Serena some space, but close enough to make sure she was all right. She sprawled out under the big rowan tree on the bank of the lake. How long she stayed like that, staring up at the bright, blue expanse of sky, she didn't know. All of a sudden, Serena bolted upright. She pumped her fist in the air.

"Alright! I can do this!" Serena shouted to the sky, "Bring it on Marianna. There's no way I'll allow you to take over or keep my mother captive." There was a rustling behind her and she spun to see what it was. Darien ducked under a low hanging brand, his midnight black hair and ocean blue eyes glistening in the sun, and glided toward her. A wide grin spread out across Serena's face once she saw him. She and Darien, along with the others, grew up together and had been friends since they were five. Darien and Serena started dating when they were 16 and had been together ever since.

"How'd you know I was here?" Serena asked. She watched Darien expectantly.

"I went by your house to see how you had taken the news. Eva told me you ran off after. You always come here when you're upset about something," Darien replied. The two sat side by side with the sun beating down on them, neither one speaking. Then Serena asked when they all found out. Darien and the guys found out when they were ten. The girls found out when they were 15.

"Great. The last to know," Serena muttered quietly. Darien opened his mouth to say something, but Serena cut him off before he could utter a word.

"Oh well, that doesn't matter now. What we need to focus on is how to get to the moon and defeat L'ombre. Dare, I need you to gather everyone up and meet at my house." Darien nodded and raced off. Serena sprinted all the way home. She burst through the front door. Eva and Faol were beaming at her which means they figured out she was ready for the task ahead. Five minutes later Darien arrived with Mina, Lita, Rei, Ami, Kisten, Dimitri, Ash, Issabella, Anna, Kyosuke, and Artemis, Luna's companion.

"First off, how do we get to the moon? We can't do anything if we can't get there," Serena began.

"First, you'll need this Serena," Luna said. She did a flip and a broach appeared. Serena picked it up and examined it.

"What's this?" Serena asked.

"It's a locket that allows you to transform into Sailor Moon. Mina is Sailor Venus, Rei is Sailor Mars, Lita is Sailor Jupiter, and Ami is Sailor Mercury. Together you form the Sailor Scouts. When you're transformed, you can use the "Sailor Planet Power" to transport to the moon. You'll leave from the lake. Its location on Earth is close to the location of the palace on the moon," Artemis explained.

"Okay, the next thing is what do we do once we get there? How are we supposed to get rid of L'ombre and Marianna?" Serena asked.

"You'll have to get to Marianna in the palace. L'ombre will try to stop you, so you must be careful. Mina, Lita, Rei, Ami, Darien, Kisten, and Dimitri, your job is to make sure that Serena gets to Marianna safely. Serena is the key to fixing all of this. When you get rid of Marianna, L'ombre will be destroyed as well," Kyo answered.

"What about my mother?"

"We don't know for sure if she made it or not, sweetheart. I'm sure I would have sensed it if she didn't, but I can't be positive. If she is alive, I would say it's safe to bet Marianna is holding her captive. If you find Marianna, Serenity will probably be close by," Anna answered. Serena was starting to get excited. She wanted so badly to be able to help her mother right now.

"Umm, Serena, your eyes are glowing!" Lita exclaimed. Serena turned to look in the mirror over the fire place. Her eyes were indeed glowing. Normally, her eyes were ocean blue with a little violet, which was barely noticeable, encircling each iris. Right now, they were a very bright blue like the ocean when the sun was high up in the sky and the violet rings had grown larger and could be seen very clearly now.

"They are, but why I wonder?" Serena asked.

"It's your excitement. That used to happen to your mother and me all the time. Whenever you feel an emotion very strongly your eyes begin to glow. No one has ever figured out why exactly, but it does happen," Anna explained. A hint of understanding showed on the faces around the room. The conversation returned to the mission.

"Okay, now I also kind of need to know how to use the crystal. I mean, none of this matters if I can't use it," Serena stated.

"Don't worry, sweety, you'll just know. You've always known," Evangeline said. Serena grinned at Eva.

"One last thing, you'll also need this," Evangeline said. She removed the pendant she had around her neck and waved her hand over it. The purple gemmed crescent moon transformed into a shining crystal shaped like a rose in bloom. She placed it in Serena's palms.

"Is this…the Silver Crystal?" Serena gasped.

"Yes. Your mother felt it was safest to place it in my care until you were of the age to use its powers," Eva explained. The gang had everything they needed for the coming battle. Serena was becoming very hyped. She wanted so badly for them to leave now.

As if reading her mind Issabella reasoned, "Serena, you've only found out about all of this a few hours ago. You need time to rest and gather your strength. I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little while longer for this battle. Wait until tomorrow, at the very least. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if we allowed you children to go now and then something happened to any one of you. We are all a makeshift little family here. If any one of us is taken away, it will affect all of us negatively. So, please, just wait one more day." Serena nodded grudgingly. She didn't want to wait, but she didn't want to disobey Issabella. Like Evangeline, she was like another mother. Seeing the turmoil in Serena's eyes Issabella enveloped Serena in a hug. Soon the whole group was joining in on the hug. They remained at Serena's for a while longer enjoying each other's company. While the young ones were excited about the battle to come, they all had a cloud of despair hanging over their heads. There was no telling what would happen on the moon, or if they would all make it back. Yet no one let the negative thoughts overpower the positive. Before anyone knew it, it was ten o'clock. Darien and his family, Mina, Rei, Ami, Lita, Anna, Kyo, Kisten, and Dimitri made their way home to get some rest before tomorrow. Serena hugged Eva and Faolán good-night then went off to bed. Serena couldn't get to sleep, but once she did it was rather peaceful and dreamless. Despite what was soon coming up, the next day was bright and cheerful outside. The sun was shining and birds were singing. Serena was woken up by Mina and Lita around nine o'clock. 

"Sere, it's time to wake up. Mom, dad, Issabella, Ash, Eva, and Faolán said we can go once you're up and ready. They said to let you sleep a little longer, but we figured you'd prefer if someone got you up now," Lita sputtered. At the mention of going once she got ready, Serena bolted out of bed and dashed to her closet to pick out her clothes. Mina and Lita had left to give Serena a little privacy while she got dressed. Serena was ready and down the stairs within a minute of the other two. She had the crystal on the chain around her neck. Everyone was gathered in the living room.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, remember what you have to do. Now, lets head to the lake," Ash said. Serena was first to the door with Darien and Mina following closely behind. Serena sprinted all the way to the lake. It took a few moments for everyone else to get there. The girls all transformed and then the group joined hands.

"**Sailor Planet Power"**

One moment they were on the bank of a lake in Ireland and the next, they were standing on the ruins of a beautiful garden. The palace was in shambles. So far everything looked fine. Darien and Mina moved the group forward.

"Guys, we're getting closer, I can feel it," Serena said.

"You sure Sere?" Darien asked. He spared a small glance at Serena and saw her nod. They advanced a little farther down the hall, and then suddenly a burst of wind passed over them. There was an attack from behind. Dimitri and Kisten turned around just in time. It came from a small shadow mimicking the look of L'ombre. The rest of the group stopped to try and help.

"No! You have to go on to find Marianna. Kist and I can take care of this thing. We'll be there momentarily. Now go!" Dimitri shouted. Darien nodded his consent and led the team on. Another mini shadow, slightly larger than the one before, launched an attack. It was time for Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury.

"**Mercury Bubbles Blast"**

The girls yelled for the others to go on. Though they didn't want to leave anyone else behind they complied because they had to get Serena to Marianna. The last thing they could see from that fight was a lightning bolt aimed at the shadow. They had almost reached the throne room and Marianna, when another shadow, like the one before, attacked. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars used a double attack on this one. Serena didn't want to leave them behind.

"Serena, you have to go on! Don't worry about us, this is nothing. We'll be fine. Now, please, Go!" Mina shouted. Serena went grudgingly and only because Darien started to drag her along.

"They'll be all right Serena. We've known about this for a while now. Other than you, we've all had training to fight this thing. When you get rid of Marianna, L'ombre will be destroyed as well. And you're the only one who can do it," Darien said. Serena knew he was right and trudged on. They finally made it to Marianna's hide out. Marianna was sitting on a throne at the end of the room. Darien and Serena moved closer. Marianna had an evil smile plastered on her face.

"We finally meet, Princess," Marianna spat, "I've waited a long time for this, too long in fact. Your mother hid you well. She wouldn't tell me where she hid you away no matter what I did to her."

"Where is she? What have you done with her?" Serena shouted. Marianna laughed and waved her hand to show Serena's mother. She was bonded to the wall at the opposite corner of the room. There was no time for Serena to say anything to her.

"I wouldn't worry about her right now. I would be more concerned about your own welfare, if I were you. Very soon I'll have your power and you will leave this world forever." With every word Marianna said, Serena got angrier. Her eyes were starting to glow.

"That will never happen. I won't allow it!"

"Oh, but it will, little one. You see, I've been planning this since the day you were born. I can't allow you to live with all the power coursing through you. It was said long before you were born, that you would be the most powerful queen this universe has ever seen. It should be me and I will not let that prophecy come true. Soon you and your mother will be gone and I will be the most powerful." Serena couldn't hold her anger in any longer. The crystal, which had taken up the shape of the crescent again, transformed to its true form and started to glow.

"I won't allow you to go on any farther! I will save my mother and you and that shadow will be gone forever!" Serena was being surrounded by a bright silver light. Her clothes were changing as well. Now, she wore a long, flowing white gown. The top was encircled in gold circlets. The bodice was separated from the skirt, by a string a golden beads. Her once ocean blue eyes, had been taken over completely by the violet ring. Aside from her golden blonde hair, you would think there was two of Queen Serenity. She held the crystal between her two palms, out in front of her chest. Marianna had a horrified look on her face and raised her hands as well. A black light bounced between her two palms. The battle that would shape the future was beginning.

"**Moon Crystal Power"**

Serena shouted. At the same instant, Marianna let out a scream and a flow of the black light shot toward Serena. A white hot light shot from the crystal at Marianna. The black and white lights battled for power. Neither woman would give up. Soon, Darien, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, Dimitri, and Kisten were all at Serena's side lending her their power and strength. The white light grew larger and stronger. It soon overtook the black light and Marianna. With one last final scream, Marianna was destroyed by the white light. Everyone could hear the destruction of the shadow outside the palace walls. Queen Serenity was released from her bonds and rushed to Serena's side.

"Serena, my darling, I am so proud of you! It's all going to be fine now," Queen Serenity exclaimed. She wrapped her daughter in a hug. She had been waiting for this moment since the day she let Serena go. Serena returned the hug with tears streaming down her face.

"Mother! I'm so happy you're alright," Serena sobbed. The crystal returned to the crescent moon shape and hung from Serena's neck. Her clothes returned to normal as well.

"So what's going to happen now? Does everyone on Earth have their memories back or do you, Queen Serenity, or Serena still have to do that? Or will they just not regain those memories?" Rei asked.

"With the downfall of Marianna and L'ombre de la Destruction, the people of Earth have regained their memories. Everything has been returned to the way it had been before Marianna's attack," Queen Serenity responded.

"What do you all say, we return to Earth? Everyone will be wondering what's happened to us," Darien said. The others nodded their agreement. Queen Serenity and Serena gathered hands and everyone was transported back to Serena's. Evangeline, Anna, and Issabella stood at the familiar white light. When the group emerged, Faolán, Kyosuke, Luna, Artemis, and Ash rushed over as well. They were all ecstatic about having Serenity back and everyone else back safely.

It had been six months since Marianna's defeat. The Moon Kingdom had been restored to its former glory. Just after her defeat, Darien had proposed to Serena. Now, everyone on the moon and their friends from Earth gathered in the main hall of the palace. They were all there to celebrate Serena and Darien's wedding. The happy, newly wed couple entered the hall with everyone. Queen Serenity stood at the front of the hall smiling at her daughter and son-in-law. The gathered people made a path for the two as they walked forward. Serena and Darien reached the front of the hall and joined hands with Queen Serenity.

"I would like to thank all of you for joining us. This is a very happy day for my darling daughter Serena and I am glad you can all enjoy it with us. This also marks the beginning of a new reign. Two kingdoms have been joined and two great powers have also been joined. Soon my daughter and her husband will take over. I am very proud of them both and I know you will be proud of them as well," Queen Serenity said. Serena hugged her mother and then kissed her husband. Issabella and Ash walked up and joined them soon after. The celebration continued on several hours later. Two months after, Serena and Darien were crowned and took control of the kingdoms. Another seven months passed and they were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. They had been living very happily ever since.

**Author's Note: **so we had to write these short stories for my English class. Mine was a sort of mix between Sailor Moon and Twitches along with my own imagination. The idea seemed like it would make a good fanfic for Sailor Moon so I made a few modifications. I'd like to know what you all thought. Thanks for reading =D


End file.
